


Make a Little Magic

by reeby10



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Las Vegas, Post-Mission, Pranks and Practical Jokes, magic shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: After a mission in Las Vegas, Zatanna decides they should see a show. Artemis picks a magic show that turns out to not be quite as magical as they'd hoped.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatHydrokinetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHydrokinetic/gifts).



> My Young Justice Fest gift for ThatHydrokinetic. I had a lot of fun writing these two and I think I may have even converted my beta to the ship :D I hope you enjoy it!

“You know, we should really go see a show.”

Artemis looked up from examining her used arrows for damage, frowning a little as she saw her girlfriend smiling benignly at her. That was never a good sign.

“A show?” she asked slowly, wondering what in the world Zatanna was talking about. Maybe she’d heard wrong. Maybe her hearing had been affected by the sonic arrow she’d shot at one of the bad guys earlier.

“You know, one of the famous Vegas shows,” Zatanna replied. She gestured at the nearby billboards, most of them surprisingly still intact after the fight they’d just won on the Strip. “There are plenty to chose from. I’m sure the rest of the team won’t mind returning without us while we have a little fun.”

“Well,” Artemis started, trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. Honestly, it did sound kind of fun, and it had been a while since they’d had a date. “We’re not exactly dressed for a show, are we?”

Zatanna smiled the smile that said she had something sneaky up her sleeves and raised her arms. “Egnahc sehtolc otni etuc stiftuo!”

There was a familiar tingle as magic swirled around them for a moment, buffeting Artemis like a sudden, strangely localized wind. She looked down to see her clothes changing, the green of her uniform disappearing before her eyes. It only took a few seconds before both her and Zatanna’s uniforms were gone in place of something more appropriate to partying it up in Vegas.

“I guess we’re going to see a show then,” she said with a laugh. She looked around, eyes locking on a bright billboard nearby. That one looked perfect. “How do you feel about a magic show?”

***

The magician Artemis picked had a small theater nearby, and because of the destruction wrought just hours earlier, the theater was half empty as well. They got seats just a few rows back, close enough to see pretty much everything. It wasn’t real magic, not like what they saw and did every day, but Zatanna seemed excited.

“I haven’t been to a magic show in _ages_ ,” Zatanna whispered as the lights went down. “My dad… my dad thought they were silly.”

Artemis leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to one before,” she admitted.

Zatanna gasped in mock outrage, making Artemis grin. “Then I’m doubly glad we’re here now,” she said. “No one should live their life without seeing a magic show!”

Artemis opened her mouth to say something about getting private magic shows all the time, but suddenly the lights went up and her attention was jerked back to the stage. A man dressed all in black, a black cloak thrown over his arm, was standing in the middle of the lights. Apparently the magic show was beginning.

It only took about five minutes before they realized that the magician was full of shit, and an asshole to boot. He called up one of the women from the audience to help with a trick and Artemis nearly broke the chair’s armrest when he groped her on the way up the stairs. Two seconds later he was making rude remarks about her figure, all disguised as chatter for the trick, and most of the audience just laughed.

Artemis couldn’t help but glance over at Zatanna when the magician continued to make snide comments through the next few tricks, none of which were particularly impressive even by normal standards. Zatanna looked as incensed as she felt, cheeks flushed with anger. She looked gorgeous all fired up, but Artemis shook her head. This was so not the time.

“This guy is a huge asshole,” Zatanna hissed. “I can’t believe they let him have his own show. I mean, it’s Las Vegas and all of that, but _still_. I cannot believe we’re sitting here listening to this.”

“Who says we have to just sit here?” Artemis asked, a wonderful idea forming in the back of her mind. Well, wonderful for them, not so wonderful for the magician.

“I guess we could just leave…” Zatanna said, frowning.

“No.” Artemis grinned, a vicious edge to her amusement. “I’m thinking better than that. Remember that spell you used to tie Dick’s shoelaces together?”

Zatanna’s eyes lit up. “That is a perfectly wonderful idea,” she replied, and leaned over to give Artemis a congratulatory kiss. “Have I told you lately how much I like your brain? And not just for mission related reasons!”

“You’re welcome to tell me more,” Artemis teased. There was something warm and happy gathering in her chest at her girlfriend’s words. It was a feeling she’d never tire of.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you just how much I like your brain when we get back home. And your… other things,” Zatanna said with a wink.

She straightened up in her seat, turning back to face the stage where the magician continued his dull routine. A moment later she whispered something under her breath, hair raising with an invisible wind for just a second before settling. Artemis could see his shoelaces tying themselves together, but only because she was looking for it. She was sure no one else would notice what had happened.

“And now for my next trick,” the magician said, taking a step forward toward the small table one of the assistants had set up. He seemed to tip forward in slow motion, feet tangling together, and he hit the wooden floor of stage with a loud thump.

Artemis had a hard time holding back her laughter, but she needn’t have bothered. Any sound she might have made was drowned out by the gasps of the rest of the audience. Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis could see one of the women down the row stifling her own laughter, and Artemis grinned. He deserved all of that laughter, but this was only the beginning.

The magician was red in the face by the time he’d managed to untie his shoes and get back to his trick. They let him go on for a few minutes as they whispered plans back and forth, grins widening when one of them came up with something particularly fun. Artemis had never realized before how nice it was to have Zatanna’s vicious streak on her side. When another woman from the audience was called up, this one thankfully only receiving a lascivious look from the magician, they began the next step.

“Kaerb sih sporp!” Zatanna whispered, the air around them filling with the faint buzz of her magic for a moment.

The magician’s saw fell apart with a clatter. His face went even redder than before, eyes bugging out. He hurled the rest of the saw backstage, shooing the woman back to her seat as he tried to recover from another embarrassment. Artemis rather hoped he couldn’t.

They barely let him continue before starting again. Every time he tried to do another trick, Zatanna broke something or tripped him or exposed the secret of the trick without him even being able to complete it. Soon the whole audience was laughing, phones out as they took pictures of the magician, his face so red it was almost purple.

“You are the best girlfriend,” Artemis whispered in reverence as he finally stormed off stage, leaving behind a plethora of broken props.

The audience was on their feet cheering, and it was kind of nice to see that everyone else was just as happy to see him get his comeuppance as they were. The women that he’d harassed looked especially happy, which was a particular plus. Maybe he’d learned his lesson about being an ass during his magic shows.

“Oh, I know,” Zatanna replied with a self satisfied grin, giggling when Artemis rolled her eyes, smile not fading at all. “I think the show ended up pretty well, don’t you think? Might be my favorite magic show ever!”

Artemis couldn’t help but laugh. She leaned over, pressing a kiss to the soft skin just below the other girl’s ear and grinning at the soft gasp she got in return. “What do you say we get home and make a little magic of our own, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
